The present invention relates to anchors which are embedded in concrete when concrete molded pieces such as concrete panels or blocks are manufactured in the factory fitment for the same and a method of manufacturing molded pieces in which said anchors have been embedded.
It is known that a lifting anchor engaged with a lifting appliance is embedded in the surface of a concrete molded piece. Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, a former P1 is a rubber-made hemispherical article with a cut P11 formed on the diameter passing through the top of the spherical surface from the top to near the bottom. Said former can be split (opened) along the cut. The split former is caught in the head of an anchor P2, and mounted to a concrete form F by means of a fastener P3 such as bolt or nut.
Now, this specific operating method will be described with reference to FIG. 10. When the anchor P2 is embedded in the side face, a hole for receiving the bolt of the former P1 is opened beforehand in the concrete form F placed in a position in which the anchor is embedded. The former P1 is opened, the head of anchor P2 is inserted into the former, a bolt is fitted into the hole of concrete form F, a butterfly nut is screwed onto the bolt until the anchor has been fixedly secured to the concrete form F. Concrete forming takes place thereafter. When the concrete form is removed, as shown in FIG. 11, the butterfly nut is taken away, then the concrete form F is removed, then as shown in FIG. 12, rods P4 are inserted into two holes provided in the bottom face of the former P1, and when these two rods are crossed each other, the former opens and is ready to leave the head of the anchor, and then, the former is removed.
However, in such a method if broad concrete forms are used, two operators must be employed, that is, one operator carrying anchors must stand inside of the concrete form and the other one carrying bolts outside thereof. I addition, the operators must conduct positional alignment operations respectively inside and outside of the concrete form, which things result in inefficient operation.
Furthermore, when the concrete form is taken away, for example, in case of box-shaped molded pieces, the operator must enter into the concrete form in order to remove the bolts. In case the space of the interior is very limited, the operation is unlikely to be done efficiently and involves some risks. Thus, it may happen that the inside space of the concrete form is so narrow that it is impossible or difficult for the operator to enter the inside of the inner form.
The object of the present invention is to solve said tasks and provide concrete embedding anchors, a fitment for the same which are easy to mount and to dismount from the concrete forms and a method of manufacturing concrete molded pieces using the same.
For the purpose of solving said tasks, the present invention consists of the following constructions. Namely, a first construction of a concrete embedding anchor includes an anchor body having ahead formed in one end of a shank thereof and a stopper in the other end, a fitment concentrically mounted to the head and having an external thread and easy breaking portion formed on a round bar portion thereof, and a former fitted onto said anchor shank.
A second construction of a concrete embedding anchor includes an anchor body having a head formed in one end of the shank and a stopper in the other end, a fitment concentrically mounted to the head and having an external thread and easy breaking portion formed on the round bar portion, and a former removably fitted onto said anchor shank, said former being in the shape of a hemisphere, and having a cut so formed on the diameter passing through the top of the sphere from the top to near the bottom portion that the former can be opened and shut at said cut, and that said anchor head may be passed through the opened cut, and then encased in the former.
A third construction of a concrete embedding anchor includes an anchor body having a head formed in one end of the shank and a stopper in the other end, a fitment concentrically mounted to the head and having an external thread and easy breaking portion formed on the round bar portion, a positioning member fixed to the middle portion of said anchor shank, and a former engaged with said positioning member.
A fourth construction of a concrete embedding anchor, in addition to the third construction, is arranged such that said former is a hemispherical shell-shaped object.
A fifth construction of a concrete embedding anchor, in addition to the third construction, is arranged such that said former is in the shape of a hemisphere.
A sixth construction of a concrete embedding anchor, in addition to any of the first, second, and third constructions, is arranged such that the external thread formed on the round bar portion of said fitment is shorter than one pitch.
A seventh construction of a concrete embedding anchor, in addition to the fourth construction, is arranged such that the former is tapered on the end thereof, which becomes lower inwardly and radially.
A eighth construction of a concrete embedding anchor, in addition to the fourth construction, is arranged such that the former has a circumferential groove formed in an internal position near the end thereof to extend substantially in parallel with the end.
A ninth construction of a concrete embedding anchor, in addition to the fourth construction, is arranged such that the former has a fitting hole formed on the radius passing through the spherical top and spherical center and concentrical therewith, said fitting hole being slightly larger than said anchor head in diameter, and having circumferential raised and depressed streaks which may attach to and detach from by deforming elastically, another circumferential raised and depressed streaks which may attach to and detach from said streaks by deforming elastically is provided on said positioning member.
A tenth construction of a concrete embedding anchor, in addition to the fourth construction, is arranged such that a cap having a circumferential raised streak which may removably fit in the circumferential groove of said former has been fitted in the circumferential groove of said former.
An eleventh construction of a concrete embedding anchor includes an anchor body having a head at one end of the shank and a stopper at the other end, a positioning member fixed to the middle portion of said anchor shank, and a former fitted to said positioning member.
A twelfth construction of a concrete embedding anchor includes an anchor body having a head at one end of the shank and a stopper at the other end, and a positioning member fixed to the middle portion of said anchor shank.
A thirteenth construction of a concrete embedding anchor in addition to the third or fourth or fifth or sixth or ninth construction includes,
said fitment and said positioning member being removably fitted onto said head and said shank of said anchor body,
and having a base portion covering said head,
a round bar portion following said base portion,
an external thread formed on said outer periphery of said round bar portion,
an easy breaking portion of a smaller-diameter cross section provided near said border between said base portion and said round bar portion,
a joining cylinder part connected to said base portion,
and a positioning part connected to said base portion via said joining cylinder part,
and being splitted on a plane including it""s axis, and able to split and combine by male and female joint of elastic deformation.
A fourteenth construction of a concrete embedding anchor in addition to the third or fourth or fifth or sixth or ninth construction includes,
said fitment and said positioning member being removably fitted onto said head and said shank of said anchor body,
and having a base portion covering said head,
a round bar portion following said base portion,
an external thread formed on said outer periphery of said round bar portion,
an easy breaking portion of a smaller-diameter cross section provided near said border between said base portion and said round bar portion,
a joining cylinder part connected to said base portion,
and a positioning part connected to said base portion via said joining cylinder part,
said base portion, said joining cylinder part and said positioning part being splitted on a plane including their axis, against said base portion, different cylindrical part formed by said round bar portion, said external thread and said smaller-diameter cross section being removably fitted, by means of a connecting thread composed of an internal thread and an external thread splitted integrally formed with said base portion,
A fifteenth construction of a fitment for a concrete embedding anchor includes,
said fitment being removably fitted onto an anchor body having a head formed in one end of a shank thereof and a stopper in the other end, and having
a base portion covering said head,
a round bar portion following said base portion,
an external thread formed on said outer periphery of said round bar portion,
an easy breaking portion of a smaller-diameter cross section provided near said border between said base portion and said round bar portion,
a joining cylinder part connected to said base portion,
and a positioning part connected to said base portion via said joining cylinder part,
and being splitted on a plane including it""s axis, and able to split and combine by male and female joint of elastic deformation.
A sixteenth construction of a fitment for a concrete embedding anchor includes,
said fitment being removably fitted onto an anchor body having a head formed in one end of a shank thereof and a stopper in the other end, and having
a base portion covering said head,
a round bar portion following said base portion,
an external thread formed on said outer periphery of said round bar portion,
an easy breaking portion of a smaller-diameter cross section provided near said border between said base portion and round bar portion,
a joining cylinder part connected to said base portion,
and a positioning part connected to said base portion via said joining cylinder part, said base portion,
said base portion, said joining cylinder part and said positioning part being splitted on a plane including their axis,
against said base portion, different cylindrical part formed by said round bar portion, said external thread and said smaller-diameter cross section being removably fitted, by means of a connecting thread composed of an internal thread and an external thread splitted integrally formed with said base portion,
A seventeenth construction of a method of manufacturing concrete molded piece using a concrete embedding anchor includes, utilizing an anchor including an anchor body having a head at one end of the shank and a stopper at the other end, a fitment concentrically mounted to said head and having an external thread and easy breaking portion formed on the round bar portion thereof, and a hemispherical shell-shaped former fitted with the middle portion of said anchor shank.
A retainer is secured to the concrete form in advance, said anchor fitment is inserted into and screwed up to said retainer, said anchor is combined with the concrete form, then concrete is poured, and said concrete form is taken away after the concrete has hardened.
A eighteenth construction of a method of manufacturing concrete molded piece using a concrete embedding anchor includes, utilizing an anchor including an anchor body having a head at one end of the shank and a stopper at the other end, a fitment concentrically mounted to said head and having an external thread and easy breaking portion formed on the round bar portion thereof, a positioning member fixed to the middle portion of said anchor shank, and a former removably fitted to said positioning member.
A retainer is secured to the concrete form in advance, said anchor fitment is inserted into and screwed up to said retainer, said anchor is combined with the concrete form, then concrete is poured, said concrete form is taken away after the concrete has hardened, and then, said former left behind in a molded piece is removed.
A nineteenth construction of a method of manufacturing concrete molded piece using a concrete embedding anchor includes,
(a) utilizing an anchor including an anchor body having a head at one end of the shank and a stopper at the other end, a fitment having a positioning part, a former removably fitted to said positioning part,
said fitment being removably fitted onto said head and said shank of said anchor body, and having
(1) a base portion covering said head,
(2) a round bar portion following said base portion,
(3) an external thread formed on said outer periphery of said round bar portion,
(4) an easy breaking port ion of a smaller-diameter cross section provided near said border between said base portion and said round bar portion,
(5) a joining cylinder part connected to said base portion,
(6) and a positioning part connected to said base portion via said joining cylinder part,
(7) and being splitted on a plane including it""s axis, and able to split and combine by male and female joint of elastic deformation,
(b) securing retainer to the concrete form in advance,
(c) inserting said anchor fitment into and screwing up to said retainer, combining with the concrete form,
(d) pouring concrete,
(e) taking away said concrete form after the concrete has hardened,
(f) and removing said former and said fitment left behind in a molded piece.
A twentieth construction of a method of manufacturing concrete molded piece using a concrete embedding anchor includes,
(a) utilizing an anchor including an anchor body having a head at one end of the shank and a stopper at the other end, a fitment having a positioning part, a former removably fitted to said positioning part,
said fitment being removably fitted onto said head and said shank of said anchor body, and having
(1) a base portion covering said head,
(2) a round bar portion following said base portion,
(3) an external thread formed on said outer periphery of said round bar portion,
(4) an easy breaking portion of a smaller-diameter cross section provided near said border between said base portion and said round bar portion,
(5) a joining cylinder part connected to said base portion,
(6) and a positioning part connected to said base portion via said joining cylinder part,
(7) said base portion, said joining cylinder part and said positioning part being splitted on a plane including their axis,
(8) against said base portion, different cylindrical part formed by said round bar portion, said external thread and said smaller-diameter cross section being removably fitted, by means of a connecting thread composed of an internal thread and an external thread splitted integrally formed with said base portion,
(b) securing retainer to the concrete form in advance,
(c) inserting said anchor fitment into and screwing up to said retainer, combining with the concrete form,
(d) pouring concrete,
(e) taking away said concrete form after the concrete has hardened,
(f) and removing said former and said fitment left behind in a molded piece.